1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for creating a.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods are know that have been developed to model the evolution of the geometry of geological basins affected by displacements along major faults. Such a method is described for example by
Rouve, F. and Sassi, W., "Kinematics of Deformation and Petroleum System Appraisal in Neogen Foreland Fold-and-Thrust Belts" in Petrol. Geosciences, Vol. 1, 1995, porosity. 253-269. PA1 Suppe, J., "Geometry and Kinematics of Fault-Bend Folding," Am. Journ. of Science, 283, pp. 684-721 (1993), and by PA1 Zoetemeijer, R., "Tectonic Modelling of Foreland Basins." Doctoral thesis, Free University of Amsterdam, 1983. PA1 Waltham, "Finite Difference Modelling of Sandbox Analogues, Compaction and Detachment Free Deformation," in Journal of Structural Geology, vol. 12, 3, 375-381, 1190, PA1 Suter, M., "Kinematic Modelling of Cross-sectional Deformation Sequences by Computer Simulation," Journ. of Geophys. Research, Vol. 96, B13, 21913-21929, 1990.
The sedimentary series transported are then subjected to internal deformation. Known models define this either by a simple vertical shear mode or by a shear mode in parallel isopaque folds (known as the "kinks method"). The layers of sediments in this model are considered to form a continuous medium.
Models have been proposed in particular by:
These models result from implementing the method known as Isopaque Kink Folding, but do not deal with mechanical compaction.
A modeling method that allows coupling with compaction is also known, described by:
which considers simple local shears but without looking at the lengths and thicknesses of the banks.
Another modeling method has also been proposed by: